disneyfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Stampertje
Stampertje is een van de hoofdrolspelers uit Bambi (1942) en Bambi II (2006). Hij is vernoemd naar de gewoonte die hij heeft, om te stampen met een van zijn voeten. Achtergrond Stampertje is een jong komisch konijn, dat de allereerste en ook de beste vriend is van Prins Bambi. Stampertje neemt Bambi min of meer "onder zijn vleugels" en leert Bambi tot op zekere hoogte de wegen van het woud kennen. Persoonlijkheid In vergelijking met Bambi, is Stampertje nogal ondeugend, maar hij bedoelt het altijd goed. Hij geeft zijn vrienden vaak advies over van alles, maar ze krijgen hierdoor vaak problemen met de volwassen dieren. Stampertje verandert niet veel als jongvolwassene en blijft gewoon luid stampen, met zijn linker- of rechtervoet. Verschijningen ''Bambi Op een mooie dag in de lente wordt Bambi geboren, de jonge prins van het woud. Stampertje en Bambi bouwen al snel een vriendschap op. Stampertje leert Bambi vervolgens lopen en praten. Tijdens een van de lessen van Stampertje, ontmoet het tweetal een stinkdier, dat Bambi, Bloempje noemt. Wat later in de film zien we Stampertje terug op de weide, waar ook Bambi en Bambi's moeder zijn. Stampertje vertelt aan Bambi dat hij geen gras maar bloemen moet eten. Echter dwingt de moeder van Stampertje, hem gras te eten omdat dat voor een hert gezonder is. Tijdens de winter leert Stampertje Bambi op ijs te schaatsen. Later in de winter gebeurt er iets tragisch, Bambi's moeder wordt omgebracht door ''De Mens. thumb|left|272px|Stampertje als jongvolwassene in Bambi Enkele jaren later zien we een nu een jongvolwassen Stamper terug, samen met een jongvolwassen Bambi en Bloempje. Vriend Uil een goede vriend van Bambi's familie, en hij vertelt hun over de 'gevaren' van liefde. Ons drietal beweert bij hoog en laag, dat het hun niet zal overkomen (wat wel gebeurt) en gaan op wandel in het bos. Naarmate hun wandeling langer duurt, wordt Bloempje verliefd op een vrouwelijk stinkdier, dat op hun weg zit. Wat later slaagt een vrouwelijk konijn, Stamper aan de haak. Ze begint te flirten met Stamper en lokt hem mee. Uiteindelijk wordt ook Bambi verliefd, op zijn jeugdvriendin Feline. Tegen het eind van de film zien we dat zowel Stamper als Bloempje zelf kinderen hebben. Beide jonge vaders gaan dan op weg naar het hol van Feline, om de kinderen van Bambi en Feline te bezoeken, terwijl Bambi op zijn beurt zijn vader opvolgt, als De Grote Prins van het Woud. ''Bambi II thumb|left|228px|Stampertje in Bambi II De gebeurtenissen in ''Bambi II, vinden plaats na de dood van Bambi's moeder en Bambi's volgende verschijning als jongvolwassenen. Vanwege de dood van Bambi's moeder, gaat Bambi wonen bij zijn vader, De Grote Prins van het Woud. Tijdens deze periode, vindt Bambi het zeer moeilijk om een band met zijn vader op te bouwen en Stampertje biedt aan om Bambi te helpen. Gedurende de film leert Stampertje aan Bambi, hoe hij indruk moet maken op zijn vader, en dat Bambi net zo dapper kan zijn als De Grote Prins. Op een gegeven ogenblik in de film, wordt Stampertje voortdurend achtervolgd door zijn jongere zusjes, tot grote ergernis van Stampertje. Tegen het einde van de film wordt Bambi opgedreven, door een roedel jachthonden. Stampertje, helpt Bambi dan samen met Bloempje, doordat hij vraagt aan Bloempje 'om zijn dapperste gezicht te trekken', waardoor Bloempje zijn geurklieren, een stank loslaten, waardoor een van de honden wordt afschrikt. Helemaal aan het einde van de film, vertelt Stampertje het verhaal van de honden, licht overdreven aan Feline en de andere bosbewoners, zodat hij meer de held lijkt. Trivia *Stampertje is het favoriete Disney-figuur van John Lasseter *In werkelijkheid stampen konijnen alleen met hun poten als ze erg bang zijn Galerij Bambi Op Het Ijs Disney BE|Stampertje leert Bambi schaatsen in Bambi Bambi on the ice|Stampertje leert Bambi schaatsen in Bambi (Engels) Bambi 2 Thumper Learning Bambi To Be Brave|Stampertje leert Bambi dapper te zijn in Bambi II (Engels) Bronnen *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gSh1eLrxiqs *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G9Poq0W-fBU *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aHrOnNP0Yhk Universum en:Thumper es:Tambor fr:Panpan it:Tamburino pt-br:Tambor ru:Топотун zh:桑普 Categorie:Bambi personages Categorie:Bambi II personages Categorie:Mannen Categorie:Konijnen